Tormenta en Londres
by L.Sira
Summary: La lluvia de una noche tormentosa en Londres se convierte en la única y silenciosa testigo de la confesión de unos sentimientos prohibidos.


_**TORMENTA EN LONDRES**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: Sherlock Holmes siempre ha sido uno de mis héroes literarios, a los 13 años leí todos los libros y nunca nunca nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en Holmes y Watson como algo más que los mejores amigos del mundo y compañeros de armas. Cuando vi la película cambié de opinión, y la miniserie de la BBC ya me convenció totalmente. ****Esta es mi primera historia slash, espero haberme estrenado bien.**

**Dedico esta historia y todas las demás a mi mejor amiga S, la primera persona en leerlas y convencerme para publicarlas.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando_: Every breath you take_ de Robert Downey Jr. y Sting**

El doctor Watson se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del oscuro cielo. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente el cristal, a lo lejos se oían truenos. La tormenta junto con el silencio reinante en Baker Street contribuía a crear un ambiente muy relajado en la habitación, perfecto para olvidar los problemas y evadirse de la realidad.

La mente del doctor se encontraba muy lejos, rememorando los hechos acontecidos varias horas antes. Su último caso había finalizado; Holmes, como de costumbre, había descubierto al asesino en serie. La persecución del criminal estaba a la orden del día, lo que ninguno se esperaba era el modo en que acabó.

_Flashback_

Se encontraban en un edificio en ruinas, más concretamente en la azotea. Tras una enfurecida y casi igualada lucha, el asesino cayó al vacío, tratando de arrastrar al detective con él. Sin pensarlo un solo instante, Watson corrió a su lado y tiró de él con tanta fuerza que logró evitar la caída de Holmes; en su lugar, los dos amigos aterrizaron estrepitosamente en el suelo de la azotea.

Holmes ayudó a Watson a incorporarse, éste le estrechó entre sus brazos tan efusivamente que casi dejó sin aire al detective. Watson respiraba entrecortadamente y se aferraba a Holmes como si temiera que se escapase.

-Por un momento pensé…temí… No podría soportar perderle otra vez…no podría… pasar otra vez por el infierno de las Cataratas Reichenbach. No podría, no quiero-

Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba involuntariamente. Holmes posó una mano en la nuca de Watson, la otra mano en su espalda realizando movimientos circulares con el pulgar para intentar calmarlo. La tensión entre ambos se fue diluyendo como el hielo al sol.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Mientras le tenga a mi lado, no pienso dejarle nunca-

Su voz era dulce, como un susurro, carente de toda arrogancia o sarcasmo habituales. El sol comenzaba a ponerse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, sus frentes próximas a tocarse. Sin necesidad de palabras, pudieron leer sus sentimientos el uno en los ojos del otro. Lejos de espantarse, se sintieron llenos de alivio y procedieron a eliminar esa pequeña barrera entre ellos muy despacio, pero el sonido de los pasos del inspector Lestrade y los policías les obligó a separarse abruptamente antes de conseguirlo.

El camino de vuelta a casa destacó por su silencio y por la velocidad en que el cielo se cubrió de nubes.

_Fin del flashback_

El silencio sepulcral de las habitaciones del nº 221B de Baker Street era roto únicamente por la tormenta y el chisporroteo de la hoguera.

Holmes dejó su pipa, se levantó del sillón y se situó frente a la ventana junto a Watson. Se concentró en el sonido de las gotas de lluvia. Ninguno de los dos habló ni se miraron. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Debían hablar o debían ignorar los hechos anteriores y fingir que no había pasado nada? Ambos sabían que una vez cruzada la línea no habría vuelta atrás. Watson sentía una profunda pesadez en el alma y en la lengua. Necesitaba hablar con el detective y aclarar lo que sentía, pero temía que la voz le fallase, que se atascase y fuese incapaz de arrancar como un motor de coche estropeado. Sabía que una vez que dijese algo el resto saldría sin problemas, que él sería el primero en expresar sus sentimientos, pero el problema era precisamente empezar.

Holmes siempre había considerado al doctor el más valiente de los dos, aunque nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, pero esta vez tendría que ser él quien diese el primer paso, iniciar la conversación al menos, por lo que respiró hondo y, sin mirar al doctor, rompió el silencio.

-Quizá le convendría marcharse. Tener una vida tranquila, lejos del ajetreo de los crímenes y sus daños colaterales, ya sabe- _una vida sin mí, _pensó para su adentros con profundo dolor.

-Sabe tan bien como yo que ese tipo de vida no es para mí. Necesito la acción y la adrenalina. Si no nos hubiésemos conocido habría muerto literalmente de aburrimiento hace mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, ¿quién cuidaría de usted?-

Al pronunciar la última frase, Watson miró a Holmes y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Holmes sonrió también y acto seguido clavó de nuevo la vista en la ventana.

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Reunieron todo el valor que pudieron y decidieron arriesgarse. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Holmes respiró profundamente, miró directamente a los ojos azules de Watson y habló de nuevo:

-¿Hace…hace cuanto que siente esto por mí?-

-No lo sé, posiblemente siempre, desde el mismo instante en que nos conocimos. Pero no he sido consciente hasta ahora-

-Yo sí lo sé. Desde el día que nací he estado enamorado de ti. Siempre he sentido que me faltaba algo, nunca he sabido lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí, mi querido Boswell-

Holmes nunca había sido un hombre dado a los sentimientos, los consideraba un obstáculo para el raciocinio, había procurado esconderlos en el rincón más recóndito de su ser. Sin embrago no es posible deshacerse de los sentimientos. Holmes tardó algún tiempo en descubrir lo que sentía por el doctor y otro tanto en comprenderlo. Y siempre pensó que si alguna vez tenía el valor de confesárselo, le costaría un esfuerzo titánico, tartamudearía, se le trabaría la lengua y sería incapaz de expresarse correctamente. Por eso no pudo dejar de asombrase de sí mismo al ver que las palabras fluían por su boca como notas de música por las cuerdas de su violín. Le resultaba extremadamente sencillo confesar un amor que siempre se había negado y que a ojos de la ley era delictivo.

Watson se preguntaba como un hombre tan brillante como Holmes podía amar a alguien tan corriente como él; Holmes se preguntaba como un hombre tan especial como Watson podía amar a alguien tan ambiguo como él. La pesadez que el doctor sentía en su alma había desaparecido. Se quedaron un rato quietos y en silencio, como intentando atesorar aquel momento, perdidos en la mirada del otro. De repente, el semblante de Watson se ensombreció.

-Holmes, estoy más que dispuesto a arriesgarme, pero ya sabe lo que piensa la sociedad de esto-

-Sí, que es una enfermedad, un crimen, una abominación. Pero ¿qué demonios importa lo que piense la sociedad? Sus vidas son patéticas y el único modo de sentirse menos amargados es amargar la vida de los demás-

-No me importa la que piense la sociedad. Yo nunca he pensado que la homosexualidad sea un crimen o una enfermedad. Tampoco creo que Dios condene a dos personas que se aman al Infierno sólo por ser del mismo sexo…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, es una vulgar invención de los fanáticos e ignorantes para controlar a los demás-

-No me interrumpas, Holmes. Lo que quiero decir es que si nos descubren…-

-Lestrade y esos idiotas de Scottland Yard no lo descubrirían ni aunque nos encontrasen juntos en la cama. Disculpa, continúa-

-Tú y yo conocemos la ley y sabemos lo que ocurrirá si somos descubiertos- Watson hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar -Nos encerrarán, quizá de por vida. Y nada nos garantiza que en la cárcel estemos exentos de peligro, allí dentro tienes muchos enemigos que estarán más que gustosos de echarte el guante. Puedo soportar mi propia muerte, es más, por ti moriría lleno de orgullo. Lo que jamás podría perdonarme sería que murieses por mi culpa-

-Watson, escúchame. Daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo un segundo y sin arrepentirme lo más mínimo. ¿De qué me sirve la vida si tú no estás en ella?-

-Te amo, Sherlock Holmes-

Despacio, muy despacio, cerraron los escasos centímetros existentes entre sus cuerpos y se besaron. Primero con suavidad. Holmes puso sus manos en la nuca de Watson, éste se sorprendió de la repentina timidez e inseguridad del detective. Aquello encantó al doctor y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, sus lenguas libraban una batalla entre ellas, las caricias eran cada vez más seguras y más íntimas, sus ropas comenzaron a estorbar. En algún momento llegaron a los aposentos de Watson. En cuanto cogió confianza, Holmes volvió a ser tan dominante y seguro de sí mismo como siempre, Watson no tenía ninguna queja.

Holmes acariciaba delicadamente los hombros de su querido Watson, que dormía sobre su pecho. Ambos sabían que aquello era peligroso pues, aunque la pena de muerte por homosexualidad fue abolida en 1861, había otras condenas como multas o penas de prisión que podían llegar a la cadena perpetua o los trabajos forzados. Sabían que a partir de ahora deberían andarse con mil ojos, pero también sabían que merecía la pena. El detective susurró al oído del doctor:

-Te amo, John Watson-


End file.
